A Magical Adventure
by SaberbladePrime
Summary: Ever since she was little she could see the Islands above, she never knew it those same Islands would lead her on a huge adventure to save two worlds. Or help her find her soulmate, follow Elfia Potter-Black as she goes on a journey of a lifetime.
1. Chapter 1

Hello, everyone!

Recently I have been watching something called Munto a movie/anime story about two world's opposite each other with the celestial plain on the verge of destruction, and one little girl has the power to stop it.

So I was sitting at my laptop watching Munto when I thought 'Why not make a Harry Potter crossover?' and bada-bing, bada-boom this story was born.

I do NOT own Harry Potter or Munto in anyway shape or form, I only own any Oc's I make and My story idea.

Here we go!

* * *

CHAPTER 1

It was a nice day for once in November, the sky was clear of rain clouds and it was partly sunny. But the cold wind was still going strong, the tree's branches swayed in the wind as birds flew south for the winter that was closing in fast.

Sitting inside a house that was in the countryside close to a local village. In one of the windows watching the outside world was a little 3-year-old girl, her raven black hair fell to the middle of her shoulders as her bright emerald green eye's look through the window. She had on a black jumper with a blue skirt and brown shoe's, this was little Elfia Potter.

Elfia gave a small yet sad smile as she watched her parent's walk down a pathway to the nearby forest, between them holding their hands was Elfia's little 2-year-old brother. His name was Danny, he was also known as the 'boy-who-lived'.

"Pup? You ready to go?" A male voice said, as into Elfia's room walked her Godfather Sirius Black.

"I'm ready," Elfia said as she got off her window seat, she landed with a soft thump as she brushed the dust off her skirt before walking over to her Godfather.

Sirius sighs as he gently took his God-daughter's hand, ever since that night his best friend and his wife had changed. Sirius frowns as he remembered that night, a night he almost wished to forget.

It had been in October when the incident happened, the Dark Lord Voldemort had tracked the Potter's cottage house down. No thanks to that cowardly rat Peter, oh how much Sirius wanted to strangle the traitor! Anyway when Voldemort attacked he had knocked out James and Lily with the Crucio curse, before moving upstairs where Elfia was trying to keep her little brother calm in his bedroom.

As to what happened next in the room, Sirius had no idea. But Elfia had told him, she remembered seeing a bright green light and feeling pain. She then woke up with a pain in her head and seeing her mother holding Danny, as Dumbledore named him the 'Boy-Who-Lived'.

After that Sirius had watched as his God-daughter was pushed aside for Danny, even Remus could see that the fame had gone to his friend's heads. So Sirius made a plan with his werewolf friend, Sirius would take both Remus and Elfia on a trip around the world.

It would take Elfia away from her decreasing childhood here, and give her a new one with Sirius and her Uncle Remus. Sirius smiles as he glanced at Elfia, she was a sweet and smart girl with great potential. If only Lily and James could see that.

Shaking his head Sirius sent a nod at Remus, this made Remus nod back as he placed a note on the kitchen table. He then picked up the portkey that would take them to the airport, they would travel as muggles or non-magic folk to blend in better. It was Remus idea, and it would get Elfia use to muggle life if she ever wanted peace and quiet from the magical world.

"Padfoot?" Elfia asks as she looked up at her Godfather, this made Sirius look down at her asking "Yes, Elfia?" Sirius asked as he reached over and touched the portkey.

"Where we going?" The little girl asks with big curious eyes. Her hair moved on her forehead allowing her lightning bolt scar to be seen, it was a scar left over from that night.

Sirius smiles as he said "First stop, America. We have to get a few thing's sorted out"

Elfia smiles as she watched her Uncle Remus speak the activation word for the portkey, "Marauders!" Remus yelled this made the portkey glow as Elfia braced herself.

And so with a small pop like sound, the trio vanished from the Potter mansion. Unknown to them, it would be year's before they return back to England.

HALL OF PROPHECY'S

Inside the Hall of Prophecy's, an orb with a slight golden tinge to it glowed. It's prophecy had started and there was no slowing it down, while that orb glowed strongly another white orb glowed once before dimming and gaining a crack across it.

Fate had changed, and it was not slowing down for anyone.

* * *

Hope you guys and girls liked the Prologue.

In this story, Elfia will be taking Yumemi's place in the Munto story.

In the next chapter, there will be a short time skip as Elfia talks about her new life.

Until the next chapter everyone! This is SaberbladePrime signing out!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2!

Doing good so far, OK. In this chapter there is going to be a time skip, and a lot of pranking.

I do NOT own Harry Potter or Munto in anyway shape or form, I only own any Oc's I make and My story idea.

* * *

CHAPTER 2

Sitting on top of a house as the sun rose was something many people would enjoy doing, this was true for many people who got up early enough to witness it. This was what a now 13 year old Elfia Potter-Black was doing, she had changed over the last 10 years.

Her pure black hair was at her mid back and kept in a braid, her bright emerald green almost cat-like eyes held an unknown glow as she watched the sunrise. Her body had toned out from all of her travel's with her Papa and Uncle, she smiled as she leaned back on her arm's.

Elfia hummed as she thought of her life, it had changed a lot since she left England with her Uncle Remus and Papa Sirius. Yes Papa, after entering America Sirius had contacted the England Goblin's and had them meet him in the Goblin's American bank.

It had shocked Elfia when she learnt why Sirius had done it, he had not only made Elfia the Black hair but also planed to adopted her as his daughter by blood adoption. Sirius had later explained to her that due to James and Lily failing to care for their eldest child and taking away her inheritance by giving it to Danny, they had basically thrown her out of the family. That had saddened Elfia to the point of crying, since that day Elfia has called Sirius Papa.

Another thing that happened was the Goblin's finding a soul shard inside Elfia's forehead scar, this of course a bit of panic before Sirius payed the Goblins to cleanse his new daughters body of any block's and the soul shard. It turned out the shard belonged to the now dead dark lord, that did not sit well with Sirius but he was glad that Elfia was healthy and soul shard free.

It was after the cleansing that the new father had found something strange with his new daughter's energy, instead of having the normal magic core that all witches and wizards had. Elfia had another energy one that was unknown.

Elfia's magical core was located above her belly button or navel, but this unknown energy was located in her heart. The Goblin healer at the time said it was faintly linked to her magic, but at the same time it had its own pathway's thought out her body.

It still bothered Remus as to what the energy was, it took Elfia and Sirius a few day's to dragged the werewolf away from the magical library. In the end Remus put his research on the unknown energy on hold as they started their world wide trip.

It had been a fun trip, the first place they had gone to was Australia. Elfia giggles as she remembered her Papa drooling over the beaches, then running from a pissed off kangaroo while exploring the outback. That had been funny, well it was to her and Remus at the time.

Elfia had learnt many survival techniques as she traveled from country to country, Sirius had kept his word when he said they would be going all over the world. They went from Australia to China, they had gotten some nice clothing from there.

Then they went to Russia, this had sparked Sirius's love of guns along with letting Remus meet some fellow werewolf's. Said werewolf's were also military men and had given Remus some tips, most were on how to control or merge with his wolf half.

Elfia also got to ride in a helicopter thanks to the military men, and Sirius got a gun license and his own gun.

They then moved on to Brazil, it was also where Sirius discovered the bird eating tarantula and crocodiles. Elfia was surprised at how loud her Papa could scream, though Remus quite liked the jungle.

The trio had then gone to Egypt, Elfia had fun riding the camel's. Remus not so much, apparently the camel's could sense that he was a werewolf and spat on him at every turn. Sirius somehow climbed to the top of the Sphinx without anyone seeing, how he did that Elfia had no clue.

They also visited other places like Africa, Greenland, India, and many other places. Including the North Pole! When they arrived at Japan was when things really kicked off.

During their stay was when Sirius met a woman with light brown hair and dark green eyes, her name was Nozomi Hidaka. She was a calm woman with a loving nature, and Sirius fell head over heels for her. Elfia also loved the woman she was a great mother figure, it wasn't long before their stay in Japan became permanent.

Elfia smiles as she finished going over her memories, it had been a blast traveling around the world. But Elfia liked Japan it had a feel of home to it, and it had given her a mother to love.

The young teen smiled again as she looked up to the sky to see Island's, yes Island's. She had always been able to see them, ever since she started traveling with her Papa. She had told her Papa and Uncle of this, they had at first thought it was apart of her imaginary world that all children made up. But as time went on Elfia kept telling them of the Island's and how they blocked the star's, in the end they had accepted that the Island's she could see were linked to her unknown power.

"I wonder what goes on up there?" Elfia asks as she looked at the Island's, for some reason whenever she looked at the Island's her chest would tingle for some odd reason.

Shaking it off she looked down at her balcony outside her room, "Well, I best get ready for school" Elfia said as she jumped down with ease.

"; healtherWatching the sunrise again?;" An echoey voice said inside Elfia's head as she entered her room, Elfia looked over to the voice with a smirk.

"You know me, Hedwig, I love watching it rise or set," Elfia said as she went over to her wardrobe and got out her school uniform.

Hedwig ruffled her feathers as she sat on her perch, Hedwig is a light Phoenix with white feathers that had a faint blue tinge to them and amber eyes. Her mother was a light Phoenix and her father was an ice Phoenix, so she had both of her parent's abilities. She was also Elfia's familiar, they had met in Greenland.

"; You best get ready, breakfast is in 10 minute's;" Hedwig said as she started to preen herself.

"All right," Elfia said as she picked up her uniform and left her room, she then went over to the bathroom for a nice morning wash.

10 MINUTES LATER

"Morning Elfia!" Sirius said as he sat at the table eating his breakfast, he had changed a bit over the years. His skin had gained a slight tan but not much, his body was also more toned.

He had also mellowed out after meeting Nozomi, but he was still a prankster at heart. Beside him sat Remus who was reading the newspaper, Remus had also changed. His form had toned out and gained a faint tan, his hair was in a neat short cut and his beard was trimmed. He was a lot healthier since he had come to terms with his inner wolf, but he was still a bookworm at heart.

"Morning papa, morning Uncle Remus, morning Mom" Elfia said as she went over and placed a kiss on her mother's cheek, this made her smile.

"Go sit down dear, I'll bring your breakfast over in a minute," Nozomi said as she buttered some toast.

"Come on sis!" A young 5-year- old voice spoke from the table, Elfia looked over with a smirk as she saw her little brother.

Yes you heard right, little brother! 5 years ago Sirius and Nozomi had surprised everyone when they had a baby together, the little 5 year old was named Sora Cetus Black. Elfia adored her little brother and was was delighted when he had said his first word, which had happen to be 'sissy' it had made Sirius pout for day's.

"I'm coming, don't worry little bro," Elfia said as she went over and sat by her brother, he grins as he dug into his breakfast.

"Remember to meet me at the bank today, All right kitty cat?" Sirius said with a smirk at his daughter's nickname.

"I'll remember Papa, don't worry," Elfia said as she finished her breakfast 5 minute's later and stood up, "I've got to go," she said as she picked up and took her plate over to the sink.

"Have a good day dear," Her mother said as Elfia kissed her cheek, Elfia nods as she then kissed her brother's forehead and Papa's cheek before giving Remus a hug.

"See you later!" Elfia yelled as she ran to the front door, she paused to put her shoe's on and pick her bag up.

"Augh! Elfia! No fair!" Sirius yelled as Elfia smirks yelling back "It's payback for last week!" she giggles as she ran out the front door.

She loved to prank Sirius, it ran in the blood. This time she had placed a charm on his seat, once triggered it would turn his skin rainbow colours for 3 hours. Oh! Payback was so much fun. The reason why she was giving her Papa payback? Well a week ago Sirius had pranked Elfia by turning her hair bubblegum pink and all of her clothing neon blue for 3 days. So yes, she was happy with her payback.

"Elfia!" A yell made the young teen slow down, looking behind her Elfia saw a dark brown haired girl with light brown eyes. Her age looked to be the same as Elfia, she also had the school uniform on. Beside the first girl ran a second girl who looked to be a year younger than them with light brown hair and light brown eyes, her hair was in a ponytail and she gave off a cute vibe that would always make Elfia smile.

"Ichiko, Suzume good morning," Elfia said as she now stood to wait for her friend.

Ichiko grins as she came to a stop by her best friend while Suzume tackled Elfia in a hug.

Elfia chuckles as she hugged Suzume back with a smile, Suzume soon pulled back saying "Morning Elfia!"

Elfia nods as she saying "I see you're energetic as usual Suzume", the younger girl grins as the trio began to walk the daily route to school.

"Hey Elfia, did you hear on the news about the strange tsunami?" Ichiko asked this made Elfia turn her head to look at her friend.

"Strange tsunami? No, our TV was off this morning" Elfia said as she thought about the recent tsunami events, each was strange like something just landed in the ocean.

' _Could this be linked with my strange dreams? The one's with those wired piller's crashing into the ground?_ ' Elfia thought as she remembered her dream from last night.

Elfia looked from her friend as she began to talk about Suzume's love life, the young teen soon found herself looking up at the cloudy sky. She could see her Island's, a few times she had thought of naming them. But she could never come up with good names, so she stopped and just settled for watching them.

' _Could it be? Linked with them?_ ' Elfia thought as she and her friends came to a stop at a crossing.

"You Ok, Elfia?" Ichiko asks as she noticed her friends in thought look.

"Hu? Oh, I'm ok, just thinking about the tsunami's" Elfia said, she smiled at her friends.

That's when something strange happened, Elfia felt something inside her chest. It felt like a pressure on her heart, but not a bad one it felt warm like she was greeting an old friend.

She gasped as a faint vision of a red haired male falling entered her mind, only to vanish as soon as it appeared. Shaking her head Elfia was confused, who was that?

She shook it off as she went to take a step forward to cross the street, only for her freeze as her magic and unknown energy spiked making her body give off a faint pulse.

Elfia almost screamed when an blast erupted in front of her, she quickly crossed her arm's in front of her face to block the burst of violent wind hitting her face. When it stops she uncovered her face, only to gasp in both awe and shock.

She was now standing in a flat land with no sighs of her city anywhere, the place also had a wired greenish blue ting to both sky and ground. ' _What the?!_ ' Elfia thought as she looked around.

Her eyes then landed on someone in front of her, it was a young male about a year older then her. He had vibrand red spiky hair and pircing golden eyes along with long pointed ears, he had on a red top of some-kind and red pants with a wired belt and a cape on his shoulder's blowing behind him as he knelt.

"It's you," The male said as he stood up, Elfia could make out that she reached his eye's in hight. Who was this guy? Where did he come from?

"I found you, Girl of Destiny," He said as Elfia stood tense, what was he on about?

"There's is no time left" He spoke as he lifted his hand saying "Lend me your power" What?!

"Who are you!?" Elfia asks as she felt her chest burn, why did she feel so strange around him? What was he!? Why was her unknown power reacting to him so strongly?!

He tried to step forward only to hit a barrier of somekind and jump back holding his right arm, what was that? Elfia clutched her chest as it stung why was she hurting when he got hurt?

"Hey, you can hear my voice, right?" He asks, Elfia nods as she stared at him.

"There's no time, so come to me!" He yelled as he threw his cape to the side, Elfia went to speak only to gasp as she was grabbed from behind and pulled.

"Hey!" The unknown man's voice was cut off as Elfia felt her power and magic calm, looking around she saw herself leaning on Ichiko.

"What happened?" Elfia asks as she stood straight, her body felt so strange right now.

"What to you mean? What happened?" Ichiko asks with a worried look on her face, "You didn't see it?" Elfia asks as she stared at her friend.

"See what?" Ichiko asks, what was wrong with her best friend? It was starting to worry her.

Elfia looked to where she had seen the strange man, just who was he? And what did he want with her?

Elfia narrows her eyes before shaking her head, "Never mind, I'll explain along the way, now come on! Where gonna be late" Elfia said as she sent Ichiko a smirk and took off running.

"Elfia wait up!" Ichiko yelled as she and Suzume gave chase.

Elfia would worry about the strange man later, right now she had a school to get to and friend's to enjoy her school time with.

* * *

Done! Hope you guys like it.

I also forgot to mention in this chapter that Nozomi is a Japanese witch along with Ichiko and Suzume.

Elfia has her first encounter with Munto and her powers are reacting, I wonder why? *Sneaky smirk*

In the next chapter, Elfia is off to the bank with her Papa and has another encounter with our red-haired king.

So until next time, this is SaberbladePrime signing out!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3!

Welcome back, my readers! I hope you're enjoying this story so far.

In this chapter, Elfia is off to the bank with her Papa and has another encounter with our red-haired king. Or should I say encounters?

Enjoy my readers!

I do NOT own Munto or Harry Potter in anyway shape or form, I only own my Oc's and story idea.

* * *

CHAPTER 3

Elfia sighs as she walked beside her Papa, it had been an eventful day for her first off she had pranked her Papa in payback which was still funny. Second she had that strange run in with that red haired man, she still had no idea who he was. Third she had learnt of all things Suzume was getting 'married' to her boyfriend Kazuya, which resulted in both herself and Ichiko running around trying to find the boy.

When they did find him they learned of his attempted suicide, which was stopped thanks to Suzume. Elfia was just glad the boy was not one of those 'bad boy' types, she hated those types.

After that she had to leave Ichiko to talk with Kazyua to meet up with her Papa, so she got the feeling she missed something important. Oh well, it could wait until tomorrow, shaking her head Elfia looked at her Papa who looked happy yet serious. No pun intended.

"You ready kitten?" Sirius asked his daughter, she nods saying "I have been for the past few years, Papa"

Sirius nods as they arrived at the bank, it was clever how the magical world in Japan hides in plain view around non-magics. Smirking Elfia entered the bank to see many goblin's running around as witch's and wizard's did their business, the young teen nods to the guard's as she passed them. The guard's nod back, it had become a habit of Elfia's to greet the guard's at the door it was her way of showing respect to them.

The father and daughter duo soon made it over to Ripfang the Japanese account manager of the Blacks, "Good evening Ripfang" Elfia said as she smiled at the goblin.

"Good evening, young Elfia and I see that today is the day?" Ripfang greeted/asked as Sirius nods.

"Follow me then," Ripfang said as he jumped down and lead the two to an office.

"Please sit down so we can begin," Ripfang said as he stood the office chair, while Elfia and Sirius took the two chairs in front of the desk.

The meeting was long and filled with useful information that Elfia was storing away in her mindscape, that was based on a magical library filled with books of memories. She watched with rapid attention since one day she would become the head of the Black family, so stuff like this was important for her to learn.

"Elfia, are you sure about this?" Sirius asks as he placed a document down in front of Elfia, along with a blood pen.

Elfia narrows her eyes as she thought ' _I'm sure Papa, I'm a Black after all_ ' with that thought Elfia nods Reaching over she picked up the pen.

"I'm sure, besides we Blacks stick together like a family should," Elfia said as she signed the paper with her blood.

"Well said young one, or should I say Miss Elfia Cassiopeia Black," Ripfang said with a smirk.

Elfia smiles as her magic spiked she felt it take away her old family name along with any other links to her old family, it felt great! Like a burden had been lifted from her shoulders. She felt free, her mind felt lighter now free of worries.

"Thank you Ripfang, for everything" Elfia said as she got up and gave a bow of respect to the goblin, Ripfang nods saying "Your welcome young heiress"

Sirius smiles as he looked at his daughter in both name and blood now, he was so proud of her! Even more so that she was a prankster!

Elfia got up and walked over to her Papa as he stood up saying "It was a pleasure doing business with you Ripfang" Sirius bowed to the goblin as they turned and left.

"Same here," Ripfang said with a small chuckle as he pulled out a pen, he had some paperwork to do.

OUTSIDE THE BANK

"That was longer then I thought," Elfia said as they exited the bank, it was sunset time now.

"It sure was, say let's race home, I heard from Remus that tonights special is Sushi with rice balls on the side," Sirius said with a grin, he loved rice balls!

"You're on!" Elfia yelled as Sirius grins before taking off running with Elfia right behind him.

"No fair! You got a head start!" Elfia yelled as she watched her Papa run in front of her.

"Ya snooze! Ya, lose!" Sirius yelled back with a teasing tone and a bark like laugh.

Elfia smirks as she went to speed up, only to gasp as her body gave off a small pulse. ' _Wait! This feeling?!_ ' It was the same one from this morning!

The young teen braced herself as the same eruption exploded in front of her, she blocked the wind as it whipped her hair about. She skidded to a stop as the wind dies down, she quickly lowers her arms to see the same red haired male as before.

"I finally got through, There's no time left," He said as he looked right at her.

"Girl of the Earth, lend me your power," He said as Elfia stood her ground, unaware that her eyes gained a faint glow to them.

"Girl, what is your name?" He asked Elfia huffs she hated being called 'Girl' like that.

"My name is Elfia Black," She said as she felt her chest warm up again, this time it almost felt like it was burning.

"Elfia, listen carfully," The male said as he locked eyes with her, "The almighty Akuto energy in my world is drying up, we're in danger of total devisation"

Elfia gasps as visons of an unknwon land falling apart appreaed in her minds eye, shaking it off mentally she kept her eyes locked with the unknwon males eyes.

' _Akuto? Is that what my unknown power is called?_ ' Elfia thought as she tried to make sense of what was going on.

"In order to avert this danger, I need your power!" He said as he turned his body to face her.

Elfia narrows her eyes asking "Who are you?", her voice was stern her heiress training was kicking in for some odd reason.

He grunted before yelling "Address me as Lord Munto not 'you'!", so he was a lord. That's why her training was kicking in.

"There's no time left, you've seen it already the Heaven's are falling, and will turn the Lower world into a land of death," Munto said as Elfia clenched her hands into fists.

"If you don't lend me your power, both the Heavens and your world will be destroyed" He finished speaking as Elfia thought it over, that was a lot to take it.

' _Can I trust him?_ ' Elfia thought, she looked the man over. He had been truthful so far and was trying to save both his world and her own, should she?

Elfia went to speak when she got a feeling, it was almost like she was falling her magic had spiked again. Did it pull her away from Munto and that strange world? Why? She soon gasped as she found herself back in her own world, what was going on!? Why her of all people!?

"Munto, just how strong is your desire to save the ones you love?" Elfia asks, she would protect her loved ones with her life. Would he do the same?

' _Why does my chest warm up, when he is around?_ ' She thought before shaking her head, sighing Elfia turned and started to run to her house. She would need to think on this later, right now she was in need of a good meal and a nice warm bath.

BACK AT HOME

After the family dinner and her much needed back, Elfia was sitting in her room talking to Hedwig about today's events. The Phoenix hummed down the bond as she thought the matter over.

";This is troubling indeed, I myself have been sensing something wrong for a while now, mostly in the sky;" Hedwig said as she stared at her chick.

"You think this is linked with the Island's I see? And my strange power?" Elfia asks as she crossed her arms, she was currently wearing her night gown.

";Yes, if what this man says is true then we need to help as soon as we can;" Hedwig said as she gave a single flap of her wings.

Elfia held up her right hand as she thought about the Akuto if she had the energy. Could she control it? It was worth a shot. Focusing on her hand she tried to feel for her 'Akuto' energy.

It was hard, the energy felt like it was being blocked by a barrier of some kind. Elfia sighs as she spoke "My 'Akuto' feels like it's blocked, a barrier of some kind"

The light/ice phoenix chuckles saying ";It might take time, just like your magic, speaking of magic you best finish you're homework both magic and non-magic;"

Elfia rolled her eyes saying "Yes, mother" She smirks as she got up and went over to her bedroom desk, the quicker she got it done. The more time for sleep she had.

She just hoped tomorrow went better then it did today.

NEXT DAY SCHOOL

Elfia yawns as she sat in her classroom, she had just had a tiering exam. That on top of her wired dreams, doing business at the bank and running into Munto yesterday had left her tired.

"You doing Ok Elfia?" Ichiko asks as she took a seat in front of her, Elfia nods saying "Just a little tired, I have a busy day yesterday"

Ichiko nods as she spoke asking "Oh yeah, have you seen Suzume? I didn't see her at lunch time today"

"Not since we walked to school, and you telling me about both her and Kazuya's planing to cross the riverbank" Elfia said with a slight yawn.

"I'm getting worried," Ichiko said as she looked at her friend, she was also secretly worried about Elfia and how she had been acting yesterday.

That's when both girls heard loud chatter as other students rushed to the window, all talking about something. Sharing a confused look the two girls stood up and looked out the window as well, only to gasp themselves when they saw Kazuya standing at the school entrance with Suzume running over to him with an inflatable ring around her shoulder/waist.

"Suzume!" Elfia and Ichiko yelled loudly, this made Suzume pause and turn to them with a big smile and a wave. Before turning and running over to Kazuya and taking his hand while leaving the school ground.

"The riverbank!" Ichiko yelled as the two girls took off running out of the classroom.

Elfia sighs as she ran, so much for a normal day!

* * *

Done!

Things are really heating up now.

In the next chapter, Elfia meets Munto again and Elfia unlocks her Akuto.

Until then, this is SaberbladePrime Signing out!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4,

I'm on a roll!

In this chapter, Elfia runs into Munto again and unlocks her Akuto

I do NOT own Munto or Harry Potter in anyway shape or form, I only own my Oc's and Story idea.

* * *

Chapter 4

The two ran outside and luckily not being seen by one of the gym coaches as they left school grounds, Elfia pants as she ran beside Ichiko. Why! Oh why! Did they decided to do this on a school day! Why not the weekend?

Ichiko growls as they took a turn and had to come to a stop as safety railing lowered, Elfia took a step back as a train whizzed by them making her braided hair whip around her.

When it lifted Ichiko ran ahead with a burst of speed, Elfia smirks as she went to push magic into her limb's to catch up when her body pulsed.

' _What! Again? Why now!_ ' Elfia thought as she skidded to a stop yelling "Ichiko go on ahead! I've got something to deal with!" Ichiko looked over her shoulder, before yelling "Ok! But hurry!" she went back to running, she knew why Elfia had stopped but she had Suzume to worry about right now. Also, Elfia was trusting her right now to watch over Suzume, just like she herself was trusting Elfia right now.

Elfia braced herself as the explosion of wind happened again, she closed her eyes as the wind hit her full force pushing her back slightly. Once again her chest burnt as she sensed Munto in front of her.

When she opened her eyes she got a little shock, Munto was kneeling on the ground looking very tired and drained.

"Munto! Are you all right?" Elfia asks as she took a few steps forward, she gained a worried look as he stood up with a small grunt.

"Elfia," said Munto as he stood up, he sounded tired. Why was he so tired?

Elfia asks "This power is called Akuto, right? What is Akuto?", she had been trying to figure out what is was for ages. Just what is it?

"Akuto is the power that allows you to see the Heavens and image things you can't see, the power which allows you to go where you want to go," Munto said as Elfia nods, that answered her question of being able to see the Island's or the Heavens.

Thinking her options over Elfia remembered her talk with Hedwig, along with Munto's words yesterday. Could she really do it? Well, only one way to find out.

Elfia sighs with a small smirk saying "I don't fully understand whats going on, but right now you need my help and that's all that matters at the moment"

The young teen went to take a step forward when she saw something behind Munto, it was a golden yellow color with a thin body and black screen like face with a halo on its head. At first, she thought it was here to help Munto, only for her eyes to widen when the thing's 'face' glowed ready to attack.

"Look out! Munto!" Elfia yelled as she felt her magic spike.

Munto growls as he turns around to see the attacker as well, he quickly used his cloak/Cape to block the blast. That combined with a small shield made of Elfia's Magic sent the two flying back, Elfia grunts as she landed on her side. Cursing she pushed herself up with a small wince, that had hurt.

"Kuso! What was that thing?" Elfia asks as she pushed herself up, only to wince at her now sore side.

With a grunt, Elfia pushed herself to her feet and pulled her phone out, after sending a quick text to her Family to meet Ichiko at the riverbank before asking them to meet her at the near by shrine. She had a strange feeling that Munto would be there.

Nodding Elfia took off in a dead run towards the near by shrine, she didn't know how long she ran for but it felt like ages. By the time she arrived her chest was almost burning and her magic was seeping into side trying to heal it, panting Elfia thought to herself.

' _Munto don't you dare die on me!_ ' Elfia growls as she pushed herself forward and ran up the stairs to the shrine.

She arrived at the top a minute later, looking around she could almost sense them. Grunting Elfia ran towards the small bridge, she was almost there! Her chest tingled as the world around her changed.

Elfia gasped as she felt everything shift around her, shaking her head she saw herself in a barren flat land with dust flying around.

Turning around she quickly saw who she was looking for, and nearly screamed. That thing! Was about to blast a very week Munto to bits!

Not on her watch! Elfia growls as she felt her hands burn and for once without thinking, she brought up her arms and let loose the energy she had stored up.

She had to brace herself when a beam of energy shot from her hand's right at the yellow beast, the young teen grinned as she hit her mark. Right in the middle of the yellow beast's chest! Panting Elfia lowered her arms as she felt herself calm down, that felt really good to do.

"Munto!" Elfia yelled as she regained her normal train of thought, in the rush she had almost forgotten about Munto!

While running over she missed seeing the beast's fingers twitch, slightElfia was unaware of the small rift she had made from her Akuto colliding with the time-space barrier.

The teen pants as she nearly made it to Munto. Only to be pushed by back a barrier, oh that is getting annoying!

"Damn it!" Elfia yelled as she took a few steps back, holding her left arm from the shock.

"Elfia, you made it," Munto said as he lay on a rock, he looked ready to pass out in Elfia's eyes.

"I sure did, now let's get past this barrier shall we?" Elfia said with a smirk.

Munto nods, only for his eyes to go wide yelling "Behind you!"

Elfia went to turn only to scream as searing pain erupted across her back.

"Elfia!" Munto yelled with a slightly panicked tone to his voice.

Elfia fell onto her front as her magic retaliated on her attacker. With a pained grunt, Elfia pushed herself up, only to see the beast from before now missing its head with her blood on its right hand. How did that thing cross the barrier!?

Elfia winced as she felt her magic surge into her back, the young girl nods as she pushed herself up she would get thought this barrier one way or another!

But before she could take a step forward the ground shook, it nearly made her fall again but she managed to catch herself. Looking up Elfia gasped, the main Island she would stare at! It was falling!

Elfia gulps as she looked back at Munto, only to feel horror creep up inside her chest. His legs were starting to disappear!

"Munto!" Elfia yelled as she ran at the barrier, this time she pushed against it with all her might. It was not stopping her this time!

As Elfia pushed against the barrier, which was trying to push her back. It almost felt like she was stuck in a hurricane! The young teen growls as she kept pushing, ignoring her new wounds and the shocks she was getting.

Elfia grunts as her magic surged going from her back, and to her surprise, it struck the barrier with the force of a train. This gave Elfia the push she needed to get closer to Munto.

"Munto! Give me your hand!" Elfia yelled as she held up her own right hand, she could feel her Akuto building inside her body.

"How many times do I have to tell you that it's Lord Munto!" Munto yelled as he lifted his own hand, by now his lower half was all but gone.

Elfia smirks as she said, "I'll stick with calling you Munto!"

With that Elfia's hand pushed through the barrier, on impulse she grabbed Munto's hand as her Akuto surged from her and into him. Both gave small gasps as light and energy erupted around them, Elfia gave one last smirk as she was sent flying back from the burst. The last thing she saw was Munto giving her a small smile as he too was engulfed by the Akuto energy.

When Elfia awoke hours later she found herself lying on a hospital bed with an IV drip attached to her right arm, along with an Oxygen mask on her face. Looking around she saw her family next to the right of her bed, and to her left was Ichiko, Suzume and surprisingly Kazuya. Hedwig was resting on Remus's shoulder.

"Hey everyone," Elfia said softly, and man she was tired. She then smirked as everyone jumped from hearing her voice.

"Elfia!/Kitten!/You're Ok!; chick!;" Came everyone's yell's, Elfia giggled as she looked at everyone.

"How are you feeling?" Sirius asked as he held his daughter's hand.

"A little sore, father" Elfia said with a smile, this made Sirius smile.

"I'm not surprised with how drained you're core is, you gave us quite the scare," Remus said as he sat with Sora in his lap, said boy was happy to see his sister awake.

"Elfia, we saw it! The Island you always see" Ichiko said with a big smile, Suzume nods saying "It was huge!" Kazuya just smiled with a nod.

Elfia nods as she tried to sit up, only to wince from her back pains. Her mother moved to help her sit up saying "The doctor told us that your wounds will scar, and to tell you to take it easy"

The young witch nods as she took the oxygen mask off, she smiled at her family and friends. She was glad to have them with her, she almost giggled when Sirius's hair turned neon blue.

"I got you!" Sora yelled as he laughed at his father's hair color, Sirius frowns before looking at his hair.

"Not again!" Sirius yelled as everyone laughed their heads off, looks like the family had another prankster!

Elfia laughed as she watched her brother run away still laughing from their father, that was until the nurse came in to tell them that visiting time was over.

Sirius pouts as he said goodbye to his daughter and promised to see her tomorrow, the same with everyone else as Elfia waved to them.

When they had left the room Elfia turned her head to look out the window, she smiled at seeing the Island being back where it belonged.

' _We did it Munto, we saved both our world's_ ' Elfia thought as she moved to lay back down. She then looked over at Hedwig who had perched herself on her bed frame.

";Get some rest Elfia, you need it;" Hedwig said in a soft tone, Elfia nods saying "I will, Hedwig, good night"

With that Elfia lay her head down and closed her eyes, she was gonna need all the rest she could get to build her magic back up and heal her wounds.

But it had been worth it, she had protected her loved ones.

Unseen by Elfia, a mark glowed on her chest before seeming to burn itself into her skin. It soon left behind a strange black symbol, once it calmed down the glow faded. Leaving Elfia none the wiser to her new body marking as she slept.

Elfia was in for a big adventure, and this was just the start of it.

* * *

Done!

I hope you lot like it, also for the symbol on Elfia's chest look online for the Digimon crest of light that's what it looks like.

In the next chapter, 2 years go by and Elfia is getting closer to her magical inheritance.

Please leave a review and let me know what you think, until the next chapter!

This is SaberbladePrime signing out!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5,

This story is doing good.

All right my fellow readers, in this chapter, there is going to a 2 year time skip to fit my plot line.

Also, this takes place during what would be the 'Prisoner of Azkaban' movie, but since Sirius is not Peter will be taking his place, only he's out to kill.

And before I forget, the year is 2001, I love messing with the timeline.

In this chapter, we learn what has happened to Elfia after 2 years of meeting Munto, along with her closing in Inheritance.

I do NOT own Munto or Harry Potter in anyway shape or form. I only own my Oc's and my story idea.

Here we go!

* * *

Chapter 5

TWO YEARS LATER

It was winter now in Japan, the trees barren of leaf's with snow blanketing the ground in a thin layer. The cloudy sky was heavy with snow as it moved across Japan, many people were wearing thick clothing and winter coats. While the school children/teens were excited about the up coming winter/Christmas break.

But for some people, they were thinking of something far different than just winter break and the up coming Christmas.

' _Hard to believe it's been two years already_ ' Was the thought of one Elfia Black, she was currently walking home from school with her winter coat on along with her umbrella to block the snow that was falling.

Elfia was now 15 years old and turning 16 in 3 days, her black hair was now below her shoulders in a simple braid. Her bright emerald green almost cat-like eyes were locked on the sky as she walked, her clothing swayed as she walked.

Over the last two years since she last met Munto, Elfia had healed up from her wounds to her back and her core healing. It had taken a month to fully heal, along with gaining control over her new Akuto powers.

It had been a hard year of training and discovering new ability's, along with a prank war starting between her brother and herself against their father and uncle. On another note Elfia had also passed her Magical exams early and can use her new focus ring whenever she wanted, so she was happy about that.

Elfia sighs as she arrived at her house, with a smirk the 15-year-old walked inside saying "I'm home!"

"Welcome back!" Came the reply of everyone in the house.

"Enjoy your walk?" Her mother asked as she finished hoovering up, "I did, but I need a good nap" Elfia said as she took her fluffy winter coat off to show her black jumper and blue jeans.

Her mother nods as Elfia went upstairs, the young teen chuckles as she watched her brother leave their parents room with an evil smirk. Looks like he booby trapped the shower again, her brother was a sneaky ninja when it came to pranks.

Shaking her head Elfia went into her room to see Hedwig asleep on her perch, smirking Elfia went over to her dresser and pulled out a pair of PJ's before closing her dresser and walking over to her bed.

Elfia sighs as she took her lower clothing off and quickly put her PJ bottoms on, then she went to take her jumper off when her fingers brushed the scar's on her back. Elfia frowns as she pulled her jumper off letting the light hit her, there on her back going diagonal from right to left across the while of her back was five claw-like scar's. Each scar was a slightly lighter tone then her own fair pink skin tone, she didn't mind them they served as a reminded of what she went through those 2 years ago.

Looking forward Elfia then looked down at her chest to see the strange addition to her body, above her still developing bust was a strange symbol like marking it rested just below her collar bone dip and above her heart. She had found this the day after she had awoke in hospital, the day after she saved Munto and the Heavens.

"I wonder how Munto is doing?" Elfia wondered out loud as she quickly put her PJ top on, to stop the cold air hitting her skin.

Lately whenever Elfia thought of Munto her heart would race and her chest would burn, she had asked her mother about this. But all she got was a smirk and a response of 'You'll find out soon enough', her mother could be sneaky in her own cruel way. But it had gotten Elfia thinking, just what was she feeling for Munto?

"Man, figuring out your own feelings is hard," Elfia said with a huff as she fell onto her bed, making her bounce slightly.

Turning onto her back she gave another sigh, maybe a nap and a talk with Hedwig could help her? It was worth a shot.

Elfia yawns as she moved so her body was fully on the bed, with another yawn she closed her eyes and slipped into a light sleep.

HOUR LATER

When Elfia had awoken from her nap she was greeted with the sight of Hedwig perched on the end of her bed, yawing Elfia sat up saying "Hey Hedwig"

";Hey yourself Elfia, I see you are still troubled?;" Hedwig asks with a slightly amused tone.

Elfia growls saying "Troubled is putting it mildly Hedwig, it's driving me up the wall!", her tone also showed her stress over the situation.

Hedwig somehow smiled which was hard with a beak for a mouth, she knew what Elfia was feeling. But she wanted to confirm a few things before she told Elfia exactly what she thought was going on, but for now she would comfort her human.

";Relax Elfia, I will look into it, you focus on relaxing and you're up coming job with your friends;" Hedwig said as she opened her wings and light flashed away, to where Elfia had no clue.

The 15 soon to be 16-year-old huffs as she fell onto her back rubbing her face in frustration, Why her!? And to make matters worse her Magical inheritance was coming up soon! Elfia pulled her arms away from her face as she got up.

"No use in lying around doing nothing," Elfia said as she got off her bed, but what could she do?

An idea soon struck the girl as an almost evil smirk worked it's way onto her face, Oh yes that would be very fun to do. Elfia grins as she started to feel a bit better about her situation, a good prank always cheered her up.

"Oh Sora, your sister has a wonderful idea to do," Elfia said as she left her room, it was time for a prank!

A FEW HOURS LATER

Elfia laughs as she rolled on the floor beside her brother, they had just prank Sirius and Remus big time! Remus was now stuck as a chibi wolf cub with a big pink bow around his neck, while Sirius was stuck as a chibi roster with pink feathers.

So right now the two siblings were hiding in Elfia's room with the door locked, Sora started to calm as he lay on his sister's floor.

"You're the best big sis!" Sora said as he gazed up at his sister, Elfia soon calms as she looked at her brother with a smile.

"Thanks, little bro, prank father, and Uncle Remus has cheered me up," Elfia said with a wink as she sat up, It felt good to do prank it helped ease her mind.

Sora nods glad he could help his sister, even thought he was 7 years old now he could see how troubled his sister was lately. So he was trying his best to cheer her up with his pranks on their father and uncle, and it was working!

"Hey, sis can you show me some pictures of your travels?" Sora asked with an excited glint in his eyes, he loved hearing his sisters stories of her travels.

"Sure, I'd be happy to!" Elfia said with a smile as she got up and went over to her bedroom desk, she opened a draw and pulled out a thick scrapbook with the words 'My memories' on the front.

Sora grins as he sat on his sister's bed, he was almost bouncing on it, he was that excited. Elfia chuckles as she moved to sit down next to her brother, placing the book in her lap she opened it saying.

"Alright, calm down bro, we have plenty of time," Elfia said with a wink, she then moved the book so her brother could see the picture's inside the book.

So for the next few hours, Elfia talked to her brother about her travels and the events that took place in the pictures, Sora listened in rapid attention as he sister spoke not wanting to miss anything his sister said.

Unseen Hedwig had flashed back into the room when she saw the two siblings sitting together, the Phoenix landed on her perch with a fond look in her eyes. She was glad that her chick was happier now and not stressing about her wired feelings, but Hedwig couldn't help but think a few things over.

Was what her chick was feeling, really what she thought it was? Well, only time will tell.

But for now Hedwig was going to enjoy watching Elfia and Sora have their sibling time together, It was also cute to watch in Hedwig's option.

After around two hours the sibling's mother came in and told them to head to bed, this had snapped the siblings out of 'story time' much to Nozomi's amusement. Elfia grins as she bid her brother a good night before placing her book on her desk with a yawn.

' _I best get some sleep as well, I have a busy day tomorrow_ ' Elfia thought as she rubbed her eye sleepily. Doing that prank and talking with her brother had helped her relax, it was a nice feeling to have a sibling you could count on.

With that thought in mind, Elfia climbed into bed, reaching over she turned her light off and lay her head down. Pretty soon she was drifting off into a nice deep sleep.

NEXT DAY

Sirius sighs as he sat on the sofa, it had taken almost all night for the spells on both him and Remus to wear off. He had to admit Sora and Elfia were tricky little ninjas when it came to pranks, he was so proud!

Beside him Remus was still trying to get the pink bow off his neck, it had a sticky charm on it with a timer on it. Said werewolf was not too happy about being stuck with the bright pink bow for the next few hours, near by Sora was giggling as he watched his Uncle try and fail to get his bow off. It was so funny to watch!

Elfia chuckles as she ate her breakfast, she had to agree with her brother it was funny. Smirking the young teen finished her toast, while Nozomi finished making her children's lunches.

The family tensed as the house shook from a sudden quake, Elfia frowns that had been happening a lot lately. What was going on?

"Another one?" Remus said his bow task temporarily forgotten. Sirius frowns as he stood up and went to his wife's side saying "It's been happening a lot lately"

"I wonder why?" Elfia asks as she stood up, picking her plate up she went over and placed it in the sink.

"I'll be starting work today, so I'll be home late," Elfia said as she went towards the front of the house while picking up her lunch along the way.

"Stay safe Bastet!" Remus yelled over the sofa as he went back to attacking his pink bow, Sora laughed as he hopped off the sofa to get ready for school himself.

Elfia smirked as she put her shoes on, Bastet was her Marauder nickname. She had gotten it when she first got her animagus form, which was the form of a panther. But not an ordinary panther, Oh no! Her's was a magical one being the half breed of a female black panther and a male Nemean lion. She nearly gave Sirius a heart attack when they learnt of what her form was, so Sirius at the time had given her the nickname Bastet after the Egyptian goddess.

Elfia gave a small chuckle as she put her lunch in her bag and picked her winter coat up while yelling "See you later, Love you!", A yell of "Bye/Love you!" was yelled back.

Closing the door behind her and putting her coat on with a shiver, it was very cold outside! The young teen huffs as she turned and started her walk to school, she liked snow and all but at times she really hated the cold.

Elfia hummed as she walked the usual route to school, her coat gently blowing in the wind as she walked. Elfia gave a small smile as she remembered the small gift she had left Sirius at home, nothing like an underwear full of ice cubes to get a person going in the morning.

Elfia would have continued thinking of the prank she had set for her father, but the feeling of something cold hitting her nose made her stop.

"Wha?" Elfia looked up to the sky, it wasn't snowing and what had hit her wasn't snow but a dust like substance.

' _What is that?_ ' Elfia thought to herself as she gazed at the sky confused, what was causing this?

She frowns as she gazed at the cloudy sky, ' _Could it be?_ ' Elfia thought as she looked forward and held her chin thinking.

"That would make sense with the recent quakes," Elfia said as she sighs lifting her head to look at the sky again.

Only to jump in shock as a pair of gloved hands covered her eyes, "Hey Elfia!" The voice of Ichiko yelled with a happy tone.

Elfia turns to see her friends in their winter clothing, "Good morning Elfia" Ichiko said followed by Suzume saying "Morning!"

The young teen smiles as she nods saying "Morning girls", she would think about the strange 'snow' later.

Ichiko nods as she stepped past Elfia saying "Let's go, or we're gonna be late", Elfia nods as she ran after her friend with Suzume running beside her.

TIME SKIP

THE SHRINE

it was around 5 Am when Elfia and her friends made it to their work place, it had been a busy day at school with the closing ceremony and cleaning up the school for Christmas. Along with an end of exam trip that had been planed by the students to visit the towns theme park.

Said young witch sighs as she finished tying up her miko outfit, she and her friends had gotten the job at the shrine to help sell stuff and keep the place clean. As long as it kept her busy and helped her save up for that Christmas outfit she had been wanting for a while.

Elfia jumps as she felt the ground shake once again, that was the second one today!

"It was shaking," Suzume said as she put on her own miko outfit.

Ichiko sighs asking "This place won't collapse right?", she looked over at Elfia with a slightly worried look in her eyes.

Elfia chuckles saying "This place has been standing for a long time Ichiko, so I think it will be okay"

"That's why I'm worried," Ichiko said as she finished tying up her miko pants.

Elfia raised an eyebrow at her friend but shrugged saying "They say this shrine is built on top of a large rock bed, that's why I heard it'll be okay"

Ichiko huffs asking "Did you get that from Takashi?", Elfia gave a sheepish smile saying "Yeah"

Ichiko tucked her top in saying "Weird", Elfia nods in agreement as they heard their youngest friend speak.

"Elfia!, Ichiko! Help me untie this please" Suzume said as she moved left and right, she had tied her miko pants wrongly.

Ichiko sighs as she walked over and knelt down to help her young friend saying "Gosh, what are you doing? You've knotted this all wrong, Didn't I teach you already? Like this"

Elfia smiled as she watched her two best friends, she was glad to have them as her friends. The Black hair soon felt strange as a faint tingling raced across her mind and chest, Elfia gasped as memories that were not her own flashed inside her mind. It was only thanks to her Occlumency training that she was able to catch the memories inside her mind, her mind scape was based on a huge library full of books.

Elfia grunts as she moved to lean on the nearby wall, reaching up she held her head from a small headache she had gotten.

' _Damn it! What is going on with me?!_ ' Elfia thought as she stored the memories away for her to look at later.

Elfia closed her eyes as she calmed herself down, taking a few deep breaths Elfia opens her eyes and looked out the window towards the sky.

' _What is going on up there? Munto, are you safe where ever you are?_ ' Elfia thought as she narrowed her eyes at the sky.

Elfia sighs as she reached up and held her chest, whatever was going on she had a feeling it was linked to both the heavens and Munto. And she would find out what was going on, one way or another. after all, she was a Black and nothing is going to stop her.

* * *

Done! Hope you lot like it!

In the next chapter, we get a quick look at Munto's past and Elfia goes on a school trip.

Pleas leave a review and let me know what you think.

Until the next chapter, This is SaberbladePrime signing out!


	6. NOT A CHAPTER (Sorry!)

**Hello everyone! And sorry this is not a story update**.

I am terrible sorry about not updating the story for the last few years, but over time my writing style has changed and plus life gets in the way.

BUT! I have not abandonded the story, I've got about 2 chapters in the works for it but I'm not posting them yet.

I have plans to rewrite or refresh it to my new writing style, but it won't be for a while.

Again, my apologies for not updating, I will get around to updating this story but at this moment in time I'm simpley too preoccupied with my other stories.

Have a nice a nice day everyone! I will be rewriting or refreshing this story hopefully soon.


End file.
